swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anime
SAO season1.png Poster.png SAO E01.png|Episode 01: Welt der Schwerter|link=Episode 1 SAO E02.png|Episode 02: Beater|link=Episode 2 SAO E03.png|Episode 03: Das Rentier mit der roten Nase|link=Episode 3 SAO E04.png|Episode 04: Der schwarze Schwertkmäpfer|link=Episode 4 SAO E05.png|Episode 05: Vofall in den eigenen Reihen|link=Episode 5 SAO E06.png|Episode 06: Der Rächer aus dem Schatten|link=Episode 6 SAO E07.png|Episode 07: Die Wärme des Herzens|link=Episode 7 SAO E08.png|Episode 08: Schwerttanz|link=Episode 8 SAO E09 BD.png|Episode 09: Dämon der blauen Flammen|link=Episode 9 SAO E10 BD.png|Episode 10: Rot sehen|link=Episode 10 SAO E11 BD.png|Episode 11: Das Mädchen im Morgentau|link=Episode 11 SAO E12.png|Episode 12: Yuis Herz|link=Episode 12 SAO E13.png|Episode 13: Kluft der Verdammnis|link=Episode 13 SAO E14.png|Episode 14: Das Ende der Welt|link=Episode 14 SAO E15 BD.png|Episode 15: Rückkehr|link=Episode 15 SAO E16 BD.png|Episode 16: Das Land der Elfen|link=Episode 16 SAO E17 BD.png|Episode 17: Die gefangene Königin|link=Episode 17 SAO E18 BD.png|Episode 18: Zum Weltenbaum|link=Episode 18 Metamorphosis.png|Episode 19: Der Lugru-Korridor|link=Episode 19 Kirito vs Eugene.png|Episode 20: General der lodernden Flammen|link=Episode 20 Truth.png|Episode 21: Die Wahrheit|link=Episode 21 Worldtree Entrance.png|Episode 22: Grand Quest|link=Episode 22 SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Episode 23: Bindungen|link=Episode 23 Kirito challenges Sugou.png|Episode 24: Der vergoldete Held|link=Episode 24 Aincard in ALO.png|Episode 25: Der Weltensamen|link=Episode 25 Sword_Art_Online_Extra_Edition_Ending.png|Extra Edition|link=Sword Art Online Extra Edition SAOIIlogo.png|Logo der zweiten Staffel Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|SAO II - Episode 01: Die Welt der Gewehre|link=SAO II - Episode 01 Sinon in midair.png|SAO II - Episode 02: Die Eisige Scharfschützin|link=SAO II - Episode 02 Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|SAO II - Episode 03: Blutige Erinnerungen|link=SAO II - Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m36s101.png|SAO II - Episode 04: GGO|link=SAO II - Episode 04 Sinon GGO.jpg|SAO II - Episode 05: Pistole und Schwert|link=SAO II - Episode 05 S2E06 08.png|SAO II - Episode 06: Duell in der Wildnis|link=SAO II - Episode 06 SIIE07 - Erinnerung 1.PNG|SAO II - Episode 07: Blutrote Erinnerungen|link=SAO II - Episode 07 BoB 3 Start.PNG|SAO II - Episode 08: Bullet of Bullets|link=SAO II - Episode 08 S2E09 06.png|SAO II - Episode 09: Death Gun|link=SAO II - Episode 09 Kirito_und_Sinon_fliehen_vor_Death_Gun.PNG|SAO II - Episode 10: Vom Tod verfolgt|link=SAO II - Episode 10 S2E11 01.png|SAO II - Episode 11: Die Bedeutung von Stärke|link=SAO - Episode 11 Bullet Line.PNG|SAO II - Episode 12: Unsichtbare Kugel (Kugel des Unsichtbaren)|link=SAO II - Episode 12 Phantom_Bullet_Line.PNG|SAO II - Episode 13: Phantom Bullet|link=SAO II - Episode 13 Erster Schritt.PNG|SAO II - Episode 14: Ein kleiner erster Schritt|link=SAO II - Episode 14 S2E14,5 02.png|SAO II - Episode 14,5: Debriefing|link=SAO II - Episode 14,5 S2E15 04.png|SAO II - Episode 15: Die Königin des Sees |link=SAO II - Episode 15|linktext=SAO II - Episode 15: Die Königin des Sees S2E16 01.png|SAO II - Episode 16: Der König der Riesen |link=SAO II - Episode 16|linktext=SAO II - Episode 16: Der König der Riesen Der Sword Art Online Anime ist eine Anime Adaptation der original Sword Art Online Light-Novel Reihe, die vin Kawahara Reki geschrieben wird. Der Anime wird unter der Direktion von Tomohiko Ito von A-1 Pictures produziert. Er wurde am 07. Juli 2012 in Japan erstmal ausgestrahlt, die englische Dub-Version folgte am 27. Juli 2013. Die zweite Staffel Sword Art Online II wird seit dem 05. Juli 2014 in Japan ausgestrahlt.http://www.swordart-online.net/phantom/#!/ Zeitgleich ist eine Version mit englischem Untertitel on Air. Die Version mit deutschem Untertitel wird mit einer Verzögerung von 6 Tagen im deutschen PayTV auf Animax gezeigt (siehe auch: Sword Art Online Anime im TV - Programm). Staffel 1 - FSK: 12 Staffel 2 - FSK: 16 __TOC__ Personal Unternehmen *'Animations Produktion:' A-1 Pictures *'Projekt Generalisierung:' GENCO *'Sound Produktion:' Dax Production *'Deutsche Synchonisierung:' Metz-Neun Synchron Studio- und Verlags GmbH * Deutscher Publisher: peppermint anime Besetzung Japanische Besetzung Aincrad (Sword Art Online) Fairy Dance (ALfheim Online) Extra Edition *Morikawa Toshiyuki as Kikuoka Seijirou *Hazama Michio as Nerakk/Kraken the Abyss Lord *Saka Osamu as Leviathan Phantom Bullet *Sawashiro Miyuki as Sinon (Asada Shino) *Kamiya Hiroshi as XeXeeD (Shigemura Tamotsu) *Shinomiya Gou as Yamikaze *Tsuruoka Satoshi as Dyne *Katsu Anri as Ginrou *Kenichirou Matsuda as Behemoth *Yōko Hikasa as Endou *Natsuki Hanae as Shinkawa Kyouji *Ayako Kawasumi as Nurse Aki (Aki Natsuki) Englische Besetzung Aincrad und Fairy Dance Deutsche Besetzung https://www.synchronkartei.de/?action=show&type=serie&id=25667 Aincrad und Fairy Dance Phantom Bullet Musik Cover Single Crossing Field 3.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field 2.jpg|Crossing field CrossingFieldREG.jpg|Crossing field Crossing field anime limited pressing.png|Crossing field Innocence Aoi Eir.png|Innocence Overfly Haruna luna.png|Overfly Nijinooto.png|Niji no Oto Aincrad *Opening Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA *Closing Theme : Yume Sekai by Tomatsu Haruka Fairy Dance *Opening Theme: Innocence 'by Aoi Eir *Closing Theme : 'Overfly 'by Haruna Luna Extra Edition *Closing Theme: 'Niji no Oto by Aoi Eir Phantom Bullet *Opening Theme: IGNITE by Aoi Eir SwordArt-Online.net *Closing Theme: Startear by Haruna Luna Caliber/Mother's Rosario *Opening Theme: courage http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/938/938022/ von Tomatsu Haruk *Closing Theme (Caliber): No More Time Machine von LiSA *Closing Theme (Mother's Rosario): Shirushi (シルシ / dt. Besiegeln) http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/artist/lisa/info/445403 von LiSA Kategorie:Anime Character Songs *Asuna: My Independent Destiny by Tomatsu Haruka *Sachi: Memory Heart Message by Hayami Saori *Silica: Lovely Super Idol by Hidaka Rina *Lisbeth: Cheer! Tear? Cheer!! by Takagaki Ayahi *Yui: I Know "Ai" by Itou Kanae *Suguha: Face To You by Taketatsu Ayana *Leafa: Sky The Graffiti by Taketatsu Ayana *Kirito: Sword & Soul by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *'Sing All Overtures' by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Haruka Tomatsu, Ayana Taketatsu, Kanae Itō, Rina Hidaka, and Ayahi Takagaki. *Yui: Heart Sweet Heart by Itou Kanae *Asuna: white flower garden by Tomatsu Haruka *Silica and Lisbeth: Party-go-round by Hidaka Rina and Takagaki Ayahi *Sinon: SOLITARY BULLET by Sawashiro Miyuki Soundtracks * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.1 * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.2 * Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack vol.1 Episodenliste Staffel 1 Aincrad Fairy Dance Spezielle Folge Staffel 2 Phantom Bullet } | align="center" |20. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Nachdem Kirito die Karte überprüft hatte, fand er heraus, dass vierundzwanzig Spieler bereits getötet worden waren. Nur Yamikaze und er selbst wurden noch auf der Karte angezeigt. Als er sich selbst, Sinon, Sterben und Pale Riderdazu zählte, viel im auf, dass die Anzahl der getöteten und noch lebenden Spieler, nicht mit der Gesamtzahl übereinstimmte. Kirito vermuttete, dass Death Gun mehr als einen Komplizen in der realen Welt haben musste, der dann für die Morde verantwortlich war. Aus Angst, dass Yamikaze auch ein Ziel sein könnte, entschieden Kirito und Sinon, dass Kirito der Köder sein sollte, während Sinon mit ihrem Sniper Yamikaze und Sterben aus der Ferne übernehmen würde. Einige Zeit später erwischte Sinon Yamikaze bevor der von Sterben getötet werden konnte. Aus einem Versteck versuchte Serben dann Kirito zu töten, doch er spührte den Killer-Instinkt und konnte der Kugelknapp ausweichen. Nach Yamikaze wandte Sinon ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sterben aber der bemerket ihre Protection-Linieund nahm sie in Visier. Die zwei feuerten gleichzeitig und während Sinon es schaffte, Sterbens Waffe zu zerstören wurde nur Sinons Zielfernrohr der Hekate zersört. Doch als Kirito Sterben angreifen wollte, zog der einen Estoc aus den Resten seines Gewehrs und konterte Kiritos Angriff. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch begann Sterben seien Angriff auf Kirito mit überwältigender Geschwindigkeit. |- | align="center" | 13 |'Phantom Bullet' | align="center" |27. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Während sie Kiritos erfolgslosen Kampf mit Sterben (Death Gun) zuschaut, fragt sich Sinon ob es irgendetwas gebe, das sie tun könnte um zu helfen, jetzt, wo ihr Zielfernrohr zerstört war und sie nicht schießen konnte. Unterdessen, während er versucht Sterbens überwältigender Schnelligkeit standzuhalten und ein Lücke zwischen den Angriffen zum Kontern zu finden, versucht Kirito sich an Sterbens Namen, den er in SAO hatte, zu erinnern. Gerade als Kirito dabei war wieder getroffen zu werden, dass der Spieler früher, auf seinen roten Augen basierend, «XaXa mit den roten Augen» genannt wurde. Überrascht seinen Namen zu hören, verfehlte Sterben sein Ziel. Dann, als sein Sinn des Urteils verlangsamte, zielte Sinon eine Kugellinie auf Sterben, was verursachte, dass er instinktiv ausweichen wollte, obwohl Sinon nicht auf ihn schießen würde. Bei dieser Lücke versuchte Kirito zu kontern, doch Sterben nutzte seinen Mantel um zu verschwinden. In diesem Moment fühlte Kirito die Wärme von Asunas Händen und ihm fiel die FN Five-Seven, die er an seinem Seitenarm hat, ein. Dann nutzte er die Pistole um auf Sterben zu schießen, was verursachte, dass seine Tarnung verflog, und nutzte sein Photon Sword um Sterben durchzuschneiden. Danach tauschten Sinon und Kirito Kontaktdaten aus und Sinon entschied das Turnier mit einer Geschenkgranate, was beiden erlaubte, Gewinner zu sein. Zurück in ihrer Wohnung schaute Shino nach Eindringlingen, fand stattdessen aber Shinkawa Kyouji vor der Tür. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihm jedoch fing Kyouji an merkwürdig zu handeln und versuchte Shino zu umarmen, was sie veranlasste ihn von sich weg zu schieben. Dann holte Kyouji eine Spritze einer tödlichen Droge, genannt Succinylcholin, heraus und verriet, dass er einer von Death Guns Komplizen war und dass er geplant hatte, ihr die Droge einzuspritzen, sodass sie in einer anderen Welt wiedergeboren werden könnten. Shino schaffte es sich zu befreien und wollte aus der Wohnung rausrennen, doch als sie gerade dabei war die Tür zu öffnen, fing Kyouji sie. Gerade dann rannte Kazuto in den Raum und griff Kyouji an. |- | align="center" | 14 |'Ein kleiner erster Schritt' | align="center" |4. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | Während Kazuto versuchte, sich gegen Kyouji zu verteidigen, nutzte Kyouji eine Öffnung in der Deckung um ihn Succinylcholin zu injizieren. Statt wegzulaufen kehrte Shino zurück und schlug Kyouji eine Stereoanlage auf den Kopf. Shino prüfte dann eilig Kazutos Zustand und fand aber heraus, dass eine Elektrode aus dem Krankenhaus noch genau da auf seiner Brust klebete, wo Kyouji versucht hatte, ihm das Arzneimittel zu injizieren und dass die Elektrode ihn gegen die nadellose Spritze schützte. Einige Tage später versuchte Endou erneut von Shino Geld zu erpressen. Als Shino das verweigerte, nahm Endou eine Modellwaffe und drohte Shino. Doch als Endou versuchte damit zu schießen, nahm ihr Shino die Waffe aus der Hand und zeigte ihr, wie sie die Sicherund betätigen musste. Sinon entsicherte die Waffe und feuerte auf eine Dose, bevor sie die Waffe zurück gab. Als Shino das Schulgelände zu verlassen wollte, sah sie, dass Kazuto neben dem Eingang wartete und unerwünscht Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden zog. Kazuto und Shino fuhren in ein Cafe und trafen sich mit Kikuoka Seijirou um über den Vorfall zu sprechen. Danach nahm Kazuto sie mit zum Dicey Cafe, wo er ihr Asuna und Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth) vorstellte. Kazuto entschuldigte sichj, dass er die beiden Mädchen von Shinos Vergangenheit erzählt hatte und erklärte, dass er sie brauchte, ihm bei der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person zu helfen. Die Person wurde hereingelassen und sie stellt sich als Oosawa Sachie vor, die Frau, die in der Post gearbeitet hatte, die von dem Räuber bedroht war, den Shino dann getötet hatte. Die Frau bedankte sich bei Shino, dass sie ihr Leben gerettet hatte und sagte ihr, dass sie zu der Zeit schwanger war und Shino auch das Leben ihrer Tochter Mizue gerettet hatte. Kazuto erklärte Shino, dass er wollte, dass sie auch an die Menschen denke sollte, die sie durch das Töten des Räubers, gerettet hatte und in die Lage kommt, sich selbst dafür zu vergeben. |- | align="center" | 14,5 |'Debriefing' | align="center" |11. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Sinon erzählte in Rückblenden noch mal den Handlungsstrang Phantom Bullet aus ihrer Sicht und schloß Frieden mit Ihrer Vergangenheit. |} Caliber } | align="center" |25. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'17' |'Excaliber' | align="center" |01. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |} Mother's Rosario } | align="center" |08. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'19' |'Zekken' | align="center" |15. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'20' |'Die Sleeping Knights' | align="center" |22. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'21' |[[SAO II - Episode 21|'Das Monument der Schwertkämpfer']] | align="center" |29. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'22' |[[SAO II - Episode 22|'Das Ende der Reise']] | align="center" |06. Dezember 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |} Kategorie:Anime Blu-ray/DVD Sao-bdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 1 cover Sao-bdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 2 cover Sao-bdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 3 cover Sao-bdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 4 cover Sao-bdcover-5.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 5 cover Sao-bdcover-6.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 6 cover Sao-bdcover-7.jpg|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 7 cover Sao-bdcover-8.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 8 cover Sao-bdcover-9.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 9 cover Extraedition.png|Sword Art Online Extra Edition Blu-ray cover Sao-usabdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box I cover Sao-usabdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box II cover Sao-usabdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box III cover Sao-usabdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box IV cover In Japan wurden alle 9 Bände der 1. Staffel zwischen dem 24. Oktober 2012 und 26. Juni 2013 veröffentlicht, während die Extra Edition am 23. April 2014 veröffentlicht wurde. Jeder Band ist in 3 Versionen aufgeteilt: Limitierte Edition Blu-ray Discs, DVDs Limited edition, und Regular Edition DVDs. Limitierte Auflagen beinhalten einen Charakter Kommentar, spezielle Folgen mit dem Titel "Sword Art Offline" für jede Ausgabe, einem Non-Credit Opening für Band 1 und 6, ein Non-Credit End- Song für 5 und 9, und einem original Soundtrack für Ausgaben 4 und 7. Ausgabe 1 und 9, sowie die Extra Edition Sonderausgabe wurden auch mit einerm Kurzgeschichten-Roman ausgelifert, Der Tag zuvor, Der Tag danach und Regenbogenbrücke. Jede Ausgabe hat auch eine Episode mit einem Audiokommentar von den Machern und den japanischen Sprechern. Es gibt auch Specials, in denen zum Beispiel 16-Seiten-Deluxe-Booklets, enthalten sind. Diejenigen, die Ausgabe 1 und 6 BD / DVD von bestimmten Geschäften kaufen, konnten eine Sammelbox erhalten, die einen Handlungsstrang umfassten, mit einer Illustration auf dem Einband von abec. Diejenigen, die alle Bände aus diesen Geschäften zusammen kauften, haben eine Besetzung Symposium CD dazu bekommen. Es gibt auch viele verschiedene Shop-spezifische Angebote, die durch den Kauf dieser Disks erworben werden kann, in diesen Specials kann der Inhalt von Shop zu Shop variieren. Disks der Extra Edition sind auch seit April 2014 einzeln erhältlich, mit einer limitierten Auflage, ähnlich denen der 1. Staffel, mit einer Sword Art Offline-Folge, einem Kurzgeschichtem-Roman, einem 16-seitigen Deluxe Booklet, digitale Charakter-Design, Boni usw.. Im Gegensatz zu der japanischen Blu-ray Disc-Version, sind die amerikanischen Blu-ray-Discs für die 1. Staffel in 4 BD-Box-Sets / DVD-Volumes, 2 Sätze für jeden Handlungsstrang verpackt. Original Soundtracks, Audiokommentar und spezielle Episoden sind auch in BD-Box-Sets enthalten. Beide BD-und DVD-Box-Sets Ausgaben haben ein Non-Credit Opening / Ending enthalten. Zahlreiche andere Materialien sind auch in beiden Versionen enthalten, obwohl die BD Boxset noch mehr Material beinhaltet, darunter ein 16-Seiten-Deluxe Booklet , Englisch Cast Interviews und so weiter. Blu-ray-Bonus Folgen Die folgenden Episoden werden produziert von I was a Ballerina co.,ltd. Notes Referenzen Externe Links * Japanese official site for the anime * America official website for the anime Navigation en:Sword Art Online Anime Mainpage es:Anime pl:Sword Art Online (anime) Kategorie:Anime